A bittersweet grape s story
by Bittersweet-grape
Summary: la historia de una uva agridulce


Indicio

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, lo que ocasionaba que su percepción fuese pésima y, al mismo tiempo, le imposibilitaba la oportunidad de continuar... de todas formas…su segundos estaban contados, tenia una herida que se extendía por todo el abdomen y era conciente de que en nada se había esforzado por ser prudente respecto a esta,…bien valdría la pena perecer si al llegar el ya se había ido, por primera vez en toda su vida estaba segura de algo…lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si fuese necesario…

Prologo

Ella nunca había sido una mujer valiente o decidida, todo lo contrario, era torpe, necia, enojona y quizá algo mandona. El ejemplo perfecto de un bicho raro. Constantemente se esforzaba por creer que era tan común como cualquier otra chica de su edad…pero cada vez que intentaba encajar en un circulo, descubría que sus intereses eran totalmente diferentes a los del resto, por lo cual, terminaba aislándose, huyendo despavorida e incapaz de seguir tratando, excusándose con la conocida frase de "la próxima vez lo hare mejor".

Claro que, esta actitud cobarde tenía un origen: su madre, la mujer era una maestra en el arte del escape, y gracias a esto, se habían mudado de estado un par de veces, residiendo en lugares como: Tutshill, Okinawa, San francisco, York…entre otros…, su nuevo destino esta vez era: Santa Elena de Uairen (un condado ubicado al suroeste de Venezuela a unos 15 km de la frontera con brasil), donde su madre tenia planeado instalarse durante unos meses gracias a un empleo que había conseguido como repostera en una de las panaderías del centro de la ciudad.

Se habían levantado a primera hora de la mañana, con todo listo para emprender la marcha, ya su madre la había matriculado en el instituto, empezaría la segunda semana de abril, algo que a su madre le parecía fantástico estando en pleno febrero, la mujer le infundía ánimos constantemente alegando que seria mucho mas fácil para ella adaptarse durante todo el tiempo que le quedaba por delante, y ella – aunque dudaba completamente de su facilidad para hacer amigos – no había objetado nada al respecto.

Kagome!!! Baja que ya todo esta listo – grito su madre a las afueras de la casa, sonando el claxon del auto con impaciencia.

Ya voy!!! – respondió a su vez una voz de soprano femenina.

La aludida dio un ultimo vistazo al que había sido su cuarto durante esos 8 meses, el mobiliario había sido movido y muchas sabanas blancas cubrían la poca fornitura que aun quedaba en su interior, avanzo hacia la salida y cerro lentamente, poniendo en practica su acostumbrada sonrisa de "todo esta bien", mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso inferior.

Su madre aguardaba afuera con cara de pocos amigos.

Perderemos el avión si no nos damos prisa Kag!! – chillo con expresión angustiada.

Esta bien, esta bien…ya estoy dentro ¿contenta? – repuso soltando una risita mientras cerraba la puerta del coche – un viejo Cadillac Fleetwood del 86 -.

Ahora lo estoy…- contesto la mujer con ironía, encendiendo la radio y pisando el acelerador.

Tenían por delante un viaje de 4 horas en carretera y 8 horas en avión, mas 3 horas restantes para llegar al pueblo; su madre parecía frenética al volante, emocionada por lo que ella llamaba "una nueva aventura", en ocasiones se sentía culpable por no compartir ese entusiasmo, pero ocultaba todo rastro de culpa con una sonrisa bien ensayada, que parecía poner a su madre contenta en poco tiempo; era una suerte que Sonomi, su madre, fuese tan fácil de complacer.

La estadía en el aeropuerto le pareció eterna, el cielo encapotado amenazaba con tormenta, por suerte todo término siendo una ligera llovizna que duro hasta las 3 pm. Y a las 4:30 ya se encontraban con rumbo fijo por la carretera asfaltada que conducía hacia Santa Elena, el único camino visible entre la maleza densa y verdosa.

La música country que sonaba en la radio no podía estar mas en sintonía con el ambiente caluroso y sobrecogedor que rodeaba al lugar. Había inmensas hileras de casas a ambos lados de la calle, con espacios diseñados para la cría de ganado y demás animales, también estaba una capilla –ubicada en el centro del pueblo – cuyas ventanas coloridas producían una aurora boreal en cuanto los rayos del sol impactaban contra los cristales. Muchas tonalidades de verde, blanco y terracota; sin contar las miradas curiosas de las personas que residían en el pueblo.

Finalmente, situada a pocos pasos de las afueras del pueblo, había una pequeña quinta cuya fachada – que tiempo atrás había sido de color blanco – se encontraba casi consumida por una enorme planta enredadera que comenzaba a filtrarse por las rendijas de los ventanales en el piso superior, el techo estaba constituido por pequeñas tejas de color terracota, y el cercado – también de color blanco – conducía por un estrecho corredor hacia la entrada de la casa; había ventanales a ambos lados de la estructura, y en la entrada – la parte que a ella le pareció mas fascinante – había un pequeño jardín torpemente acomodado con lilas, rosas, palmas y demás plantas – todas resguardadas en una especie de cúpula que formaba un arco de cristal en la entrada hacia la quinta.

Afuera, con una expresión ausente: había una mujer de cortos cabellos canosos, regordeta y bajita, que llevaba puesto un cómodo vestido de flores y un chal, su cara: redonda y cubierta por delgadas líneas de expresión, apuntaba hacia el horizonte matizado por los tonos naranja que indicaban el atardecer, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en algún punto perdido.

Buenas tardes – llamo Sonomi, estacionando el coche junto a la acera, retiro la llave con un ligero movimiento hacia atrás y apago el motor. – Soy Sonomi Higurashi, la nueva inquilina – informo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La anciana mujer la miro por un momento y luego correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa, acentuando las arrugas de su rostro porcino – Bienvenida Sra. Higurashi, Mi nombre es Kaede Houshi…encargada del comité de bienvenida y su vecina de en frente – dijo la mujer – Como vera la casa necesita algunos arreglos, mi sobrino Miroku podría ayudarla con ellos después si no le importa…

O no, por supuesto que no…al contrario muchas gracias…

Muy bien, ya se lo enviare luego, por ahora por favor reciba esto como un obsequio de bienvenida – dijo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia sonomi y entregándole lo que parecía ser una torta de chocolate, cubierta por un fino y traslucido papel de envoltura. – lo he hecho con mis propias manos, es torta de chocolate con relleno de fresa, me ha costado trabajo mantener a Miroku alejado de ella – dijo soltando una risita – pero en fin, espero que la disfrute.

Por supuesto señora Kaede, muchas gracias de nuevo.

Cualquier cosa estoy al frente eh?

Si, muchas gracias.

La mujer dio un ultimo vistazo y avanzo alejándose de la cera para avanzar hacia la hilera de casas de en frente, deteniéndose en una en especifico cuya fachada era de un tono pastel y desapareciendo tras la puerta de madera, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la chica de cabellos azabaches que continuaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, solo entonces desapareció.

Kagome, podrías ayudarme con esto querida? – llamo sonomi, mirándola con tono de suplica mientras le señalaba el pastel entre sus brazos.

La aludida negó con una risita, y finalmente salio del coche, tomando entre sus brazos el pesado pastel. – Traeré las maletas – anuncio su madre, pasando por su lado.

Hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y fijo la vista en una de las ventanas del piso superior, la vista debía de ser preciosa desde allí.

………….

Durante los últimos minutos estuvieron desempacando todo cuanto habían logrado llevar, los muebles ya estaban dentro de la casa, cortesía de la agencia de mudanzas, solo les quedaba ubicarlos en los sitios correspondientes y listo, había algunas telarañas y algo de polvo, pero nada que una buena escoba y una pala no pudiesen solucionar. Para cuando dieron las 10:00 pm. Habían conseguido establecerse en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Estas cómoda hija? – le pregunto sonomi, recostada en el umbral de la puerta de la nueva habitación de su hija.

El cuarto era grande, pintado de un tono azul oscuro casi negro, había algunos afiches colgados en las paredes y una cama acomodada junto a la ventana cubierta de enredaderas.

No podría estar mejor – reconoció con sinceridad la pelinegra formulando una sonrisa – Que tal tu?

Excelente…mi cuarto es…enorme…pero se esta muy a gusto…por cierto, la señora Kaede vino hace rato, dijo que su sobrino vendrá mañana a primera hora para ayudarnos a mover los muebles, solo tienes que decirle donde los quieres de acuerdo?

De acuerdo…

Muy bien, esto…buenas noches Kag – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada enternecida.

Buenas noches mamà

……………………..

El chico que respondía al nombre de Miroku cumplió con lo dicho, a las 8:00 am. Se encontraba de pie en la entrada, con una galante sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos grisáceos fijos en ella, quien se encontraba algo soñolienta y mal vestida; no pudo evitar detallar cada rasgo del chico: su piel morena bronceada, las facciones finas de su rostro, su cabello azabache con un despeinado fleco que se alzaba sobre su frente y una pequeña coleta detrás de su cabeza, no era muy fornido, pero tenia buenos músculos y sus ojos eran simplemente espectaculares. El chico aguardo en el umbral durante todo el tiempo en el que ella literalmente, se lo comía con la mirada, sin embargo, más que incomodo parecía divertido por su poco disimulado escrutinio.

Srita. Higurashi? – carraspeo el sin dejar de lado su sonrisa. – Lamento interrumpirla pero me permitiría entrar o prefiere que le ayude a acomodar los muebles desde aquí? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

Eh?...o, si, si…claro…pase...- reacciono, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de inmediato… ¿había sido demasiado obvia?...

O por favor no se apene…me halaga su curiosidad…- aclaro el pelinegro inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante quedando a escasos centímetros de ella y alzándole la barbilla con el dedo índice. – Es una mujer muy bonita sin duda…- dejo escapar por lo bajo, sonriendo ante la acentuación en el sonrojo de la chica…- Y bien – dijo soltándola - ¿Qué muebles necesita mover?...

La aludida señalo el conjunto de muebles que había en la sala y observo con detenimiento el rostro del chico, ¡¡Qué patética era!!

Miroku lanzo un silbido de asombro – Son bastantes eh?...demasiado trabajo para una señorita…sin duda…- dijo, volviendo su mirada grisácea hacia ella. – Bien…por donde comenzamos?...

…

Sonomi no regreso sino hasta las 3:00 pm, para entonces Miroku y ella ya habían movido y acomodado todos los muebles de la sala y los cuartos, y además Miroku había insistido en acomodar la señal de la TV, así que ahora podían ver la pantalla plana sin problemas.

No podía negar que Miroku le había agradado, era un chico gentil, educado y de fácil tratar…después de terminar con los muebles había accedido a hacerle compañía y habían mantenido una larga conversación, dejando de lado su apariencia de galán era un muchacho bastante humilde…una de las tantas razones por las cuales había comenzado a gustarle…pero solo eso, del resto…podría decirse que era su primer amigo.

-…y así señorita Kagome es como un hombre se vuelve un completo idiota…- dijo, acomodando su brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza.

Kagome medito por unos segundos y después dijo…

Alguna mujer ha influido en tu forma de ser?...

Muchas…- dijo el, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro fino – pero lo cierto es que no depende tanto de las personas sino de la manera en la que uno se vea así mismo y saber en que debe mejorar…, yo soy hombre señorita…y debo decirle que he sido bastante…mmm…atrevido…por así decirlo…sin embargo mi comportamiento viene de una larga fila de ancestros…en otras palabras es algo que no puedo ignorar…pero mi tía Kaede ha sido firme en ese aspecto así que…digamos que me ha puesto en cintura…pero no ha conseguido quitarme lo atrevido…

Entiendo…

Bien…y entonces comienzas el instituto en Abril cierto?...creo haberte oído decirlo…- cuestiono el pelinegro cambiando el tema.

Aja, el último año de secundaria…- respondió ella con rostro ausente.

El ultimo?...- inquirió arqueando una ceja… - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Dieciséis – respondió con un suspiro – cumplo los diecisiete en octubre.

Miroku reprimió un silbido – Y Ya has decidido que quieres estudiar?...

Probablemente algo que tenga que ver con arte…es una de las cosas que mejor se me da…aunque no estoy segura…

Mmm…ya veo, bien…es posible que te de una opinión al respecto en cuanto te vea en acción…

Eh?...

Si ya sabes, haces alguna cosa artística y yo opino acerca de ella…

No lo se…

No confías en ti misma?...o crees que soy demasiado ignorante respecto al arte?

Un poco de ambas…- Miroku soltó una carcajada.

Eres una chica muy interesante Kagome…- dijo, incorporándose sobre sus piernas. – En fin, ya hablaremos luego…la tía Kaede me debe de estar esperando…

Kagome hizo un puchero y asintió, acompañándolo hasta la salida.

Tranquila pequeña señorita…estaré cerca…si mi intuición es correcta – y por lo general nunca me falla – eres una chica muy distraída y tímida…vas a necesitar a alguien que te presente en el instituto…así que lo mas probable es que me veas muy seguido por allí…

Kagome lo medito por un segundo…

También vas al instituto?...- pregunto confusa, Miroku debía de ser 4 años mayor que ella.

Así es…pero no de la forma en la que crees…veras…es posible que yo sea tu profesor de Historia…- sonrío con suficiencia ante la cara de asombro de la pelinegra…- Bien srita. Higurashi…nos vemos luego. – dijo inclinándose para depositar un beso en su mejilla y dar media vuelta para salir del lugar.

Kagome permaneció quita en el umbral de la puerta, procesando la información…Miroku Houshi, su primer amigo, iba a ser también su profesor en el instituto…

Las cosas no podían ser más interesantes…

Continuara…

----Aclaratoria----

El fic...es Inux Kag (solo por si nace la incognita con respecto a Miroku)...

Hola!! reciban todos(as) un cordial saludo!! soy nueva en la comunidad y me gustaria compartir esta historia con ustedes...espero sus comentarios para saber si debo o no continuarla...intentare actualizar entre semana...solo espero contar con su apoyo...de acuerdo?...^^

Pd: es posible que la historia contenga Lemon, aun no lo he decidido...

Pd2: Se que el prologo es algo aburrido xD...pero ire mejorando en cada cap...es un reto personal...

Pd3: El que la historia lleve mi nick no tiene nada que ver conmigo...es una simple coincidencia xD (ademas de que tiene mucho que ver con el desarrollo de la historia).

Saludos!!!!!!!!!

att: Bittersweet-grape...


End file.
